Question: Suppose $f(x) = x^2,$ and $g(x)$ is a polynomial such that $f(g(x)) = 4x^2 + 4x + 1$. Enter all possible polynomials $g(x),$ separated by commas.
Answer: Since $f(x)=x^2$, $f(g(x))=g(x)^2$. Therefore, $g(x)^2=4x^2+4x+1=(2x+1)^2$ and $g(x)=\boxed{2x+1}$ or $g(x)=\boxed{-2x-1}$.